Chris Colfer
|GebOrt = Clovis, Kalifornien, USA |imdb = 3182094 |twitter = chriscolfer}} Christopher "Chris" Paul Colfer (*27. Mai 1990 in Clovis, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Sänger, Drehbuchautor und Schriftsteller. 2011 wurde er für den Golden Globe Award nominiert, und gewann diesen in der Kategorie "Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in TV Series". Des Weiteren wurde er zweimal für den Emmy Award nominiert.Colfer ist der Autor von Struck by Lightning und der The Land of Stories-Bücher. 2011 war er einer von Time Magazines "100 Most Influential People in the World". In Glee stellt er Kurt Hummel dar. Leben Chris ist offen homosexuell und teilte dem Access Hollywood mit, dass seine Eltern ihn akzeptierten, aber an seiner Schule häufig gemobbt wurde, was aber angeblich nicht an seiner Sexualität lag, sondern daran, dass er damals etwas molliger war. Chris´ Schwester Hannah, leidet unter schweren Epilepsie und durchlebt öfters über 50 Anfälle pro Stunde. Colfer kommentierte, dass er, als er jünger war, die Schauspielerei als Mehtode nutzte, um dem Stress zu entkommen, ein Familienmitglied mit Behinderungen zu haben. Während seiner Schulzeit an der Clovis East High School, war Chris Mitglied im "Rede & Debattier"-Programm, mit dem er "viele Rede- und Debattierpreise" gewann, inklusive den 9. Platz in einem staatlichen Wettbewerb für dramatische Interpretation. Des Weiteren war er Mitglied im Drama-Club, den FFA, "war Präsident des Autorenclubs", Herausgeber des Schulliteraturmagazins und Captain der "Destination ImagiNation". Ein Ereignis aus Colfers Leben ist auch in Glee eingeflossen: In der neunten Folge Furcht und Tadel konkurrieren "Kurt Hummel" und Rachel Berry um das Solo Defying Gravity aus dem Musical "Wicked". In der Serie setzt sein Vater durch, dass Kurt am Vorsingen teilnehmen darf, wohingegen die Realität anders aussah. Chris wollte Jahr für Jahr am Talentwettbewerb seiner High School mit Defying Gravity antreten, aber als Junge durfte er kein „Mädchenlied“ singen. Seine Familie stand immer unterstützend hinter ihm, so dass seine Großmutter, eine Pastorin, ihren fünfzehnjährigen Enkel den Titel in ihrer Kirche singen ließ. Seit 2013 ist er in einer Beziehung mit dem Filmproduzenten Will Sherrod und lebt gemeinsam mit seiner Katze Brian und seinem Hund Cooper in Los Angeles. Karriere Die Musik und Schauspielerei gehörten schon immer zu seinen Leidenschaften, so dass er schon immer am Broadway oder im Fernsehen auftreten wollte, jedoch nie eine professionelle Ausbildung zum Sänger oder Schauspieler absolvierte. Stattdessen war er in verschiedenen Schulclubs aktiv und schrieb in seinem Abschlussjahr an seiner High School das Musical "Shirley Todd: The Demon Beautician of East Street", was eine Parodie auf "Sweeney Todd" ist, in der die Geschlechterrollen vertauscht waren. Er führte ebenfalls die Regie und übernahm die Rolle des Mr. Lovett. Als er jung war trat außerdem in "The Sound of Music" als Kurt auf. Mit 18 spielte er Russel Fish in "Russel Fish: The Sausage and Eggs Incident", einem Kurzfilm, in dem ein seltsamer Teenager einen Präsidentsschaftsfitnesstest bestehen muss oder im Sportunterricht durchfällt und so seine Zulassung für die Harvard-Universität verliert. Chris sprach mit Mr. Cellophane ursprünglich für die Rolle des Artie vor, die aber später an seinen Freund und Kollegen Kevin McHale ging. Ryan Murphy war jedoch so begeistert von ihm, dass er extra für ihn die Rolle des "Kurt Hummel" schrieb, weshalb die Parallelen zwischen Rolle und Schauspieler öfters zu erkennen sind. Sich seiner einzigartigen Situtation als junger Schauspieler in einer Hit-Serie bewusst, sagte Colfer: "Es ist gut etwas positives zu haben, besonders für Kinder in kleinen Städte, wie ich, die eine kleine Aufmunterung brauchen" und trägt damit zum toleranten Image der Serie bei. Schnell wurde er so zum Publikumsliebling, da er Kurt zwar sehr selbstbewusst darstellt, sich aber auch nicht scheut, den inneren Konflikt des Charakters authentisch zu spielen. Chris trat am 18. Juni 2010 zusammen mit seinen Kollegen Matthew Morrison und Amber Riley in der britischen Talkshow "Friday Night with Jonathan Ross" auf und demonstrierte seine Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit Saischwertern. Dazu sagte er, dass er ein Paar auf eBay gekauft hat und regelmäßig, wenn nicht gedreht wird, in seinem Trailer übt. Das Time-Magazine ehrt Chris mit dem 62. Platz auf der Liste der einflussreichsten Personen des Jahres 2011, er wurde sogar auf dem Cover abgelichtet. Wie bei der Time-Liste üblich, ist auch ein kleiner Begleittext zu jedem Platzierten zu finden, den im Falle von Colfer seine Serienkollegin Dianna Agron verfasst hat: "Chris wollte schon ein Schauspieler werden "seit er ein Embryo war" - sagt er selber immer. Genau dies gab ihm die Entschlossenheit "Ja, ich kann das" zu sagen - egal wie viele auch nein zu ihm sagten. Chris, 20, lebt die extreme Wahrheit, er spricht gegen das immer schlimmer werdende Mobbing an den Schulen, unter dem er selber in der High School gelitten hat. Die Ehrlichkeit, die er in seinen Charakter "Kurt" mit einfließen lässt, lässt einen taumeln. Unser Cast ist gesegnet Sachen wie "Dein Charakter hat mich dadurch gebracht oder hat mir geholfen dies zu tun" zu hören - aber niemand so sehr wie Chris. Wie es ist, die Kraft, die er dem Publikum gibt, aus erster Hand zu sehen? Es ist einfach wundervoll". Des Weiteren konnte sein Freund und Kollege aus Glee, Darren Criss, auf der Time 100 Gala, zu der Chris diesen eingeladen hatte, auch nur sein Erstaunen ausdrücken: "Nun ich kann es nicht glauben, im idiomatischen Sinn "Oh, ich kann es nicht glauben! Das ist so eine große Sache", aber zur gleichen Zeit, im reellen Sinn, kann ich es, weil er so ein unglaublicher, unglaublicher Junge ist. 20 Jahre alt, hat er so viel erreicht, wie er hat, ist einfach so, so inspirierend und so erstaunlich... Einfach die Tatsache, ihn einen Kollegen zu nennen, ist einfach das coolste Gefühl überhaupt. So werde ich ihm heute Abend definitiv meine ganze Liebe entgegenbringen". Autor Colfer schrieb das Skript zum Film "Struck By Lightning", der am 21. April 2012 seine Premiere feierte und in dem er auch die Hauptrolle übernahm. Der Film wurde am 19. Dezember 2012 auf DVD veröffentlicht sowie am 11. Januar 2013 in ausgewählten Theatern ausgestrahlt. Colfer brachte zuvor außerdem ein Buch basierend auf dem Film mit dem Titel "Struck by Lightning: The Carson Phillips Journal" heraus. Des Weiteren schrieb er die Serie "The Little Leftover Witch", die bereits an den Disney Channel verkauft wurde. Chris trat am 03. März 2012 bei dem Wohltätigkeitsauftritt von "8" auf, einem Stück, das von der Gleichstellung der gleichgeschlechtlichen Ehe und Proposition 8 handelt. Darin spielt er Ryan Kendall, einen jungen Mann, der als Teeanger aufgrund seiner Homosexualität in Therapie geschickt wurde. Chris hat einen Deal mit dem Buchverlag "Little, Brown Books for Young Readers" für zwei Kinderbücher unterzeichnet und erfüllt sich damit einen Traum. In einem Statement erklärte er: "Als ich zehn war, habe ich mir selber das Versprechen abgenommen, wenn ich jemals die Chance habe dieses Buch zu schreiben, dann werde ich sie ergreifen. Dieses Buch ist seit langer Zeit Teil meiner Vorstellung und ich bin aufregt und nervös es zu teilen". Das erste Buch war ein Abenteuerroman, der Elemente aus der Welt der klassischen Märchen enthält. "The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell" wurde am 17. Juli 2012 veröffentlicht und war ein Verkaufsschlager. Der zweite Roman "The Land of Stories: The Enchantress Returns" wurde am 06. August 2013 veröfentlicht. Der dritte Teil "The Land of Stories: A Grimm Warning" ist am 08. Juli 2014 erschienen. Der vierte Teil, "The Land of Stories: Beyond the Kindgoms", soll im Juli 2015 folgen, der fünfte, "The Land of Stories: Queen Red Riding Hood’s Guide To Royalty", im Juli 2016. Des Weiteren wird Chris ein Originalbilderbuch, "The Curvy Tree", welches im Frühjahr 2015 erscheinen wird, veröffentlichen, sowie ein weiteres Bilderbuch, beide basierend auf "The Land of Stories", sowie zwei Begleitbücher für ein "holiday box set", die ebenfalls für 2015 angekündigt sind. Im September 2015 wurde bekannt, dass es ein sechstes, bisher titelloses, Buch der "The Land of Stories"-Reihe geben wird und im Juli 2017 veröffentlicht werden soll. Chris schreibt außerdem einen Roman für Teenager, welcher die Geschichte eines jungen Schauspielers erzählt, der mit seinen Fans einen Trip quer durchs Land macht. Bücher *2012: Struck By Lightning: The Carson Phillips Journal *2012: Land of Stories 1: Die Suche nach dem Wunschzauber *2013: Land of Stories 2: Die Rückkehr der Zauberin *2014: The Land of Stories: A Grimm Warning *2015: The Land of Stories: Beyond the Kindgoms *2015: The Curvy Tree *2016: The Land of Stories: The Author's Odyssey *2016: The Mother Goose Diaries *2016: The Land of Stories: A Treasury of Classic Fairy Tales *2016: Stranger Than Fanfiction *2017: The Land of Stories: Worlds Collide *2019: A Tale of Magic Filmografie Filme *2009: Russel Fish: The Sausage and Eggs Incident als Russel Fish *2010: Marmaduke (Stimme von Drama-Hund 2) *2011: The Little Leftover Witch (Autor, Produzent) *2012: 8 als Ryan Kendall *2012: Vom Blitz getroffen als Carson Phillips (Autor, Produzent) *2015: Robodog als KC (Kinetic Canine) (Stimme) *2015: Noel als junger Noël Coward Serien *2009-2015: Glee (Drehbuch für Old Dog, New Tricks) *2009-2010: Entertainment Tonight als er selbst *2011: The Cleveland Show (Folge 2x11, Stimme als Kurt Hummel) *2011: Glee Live 3D! *2011: Saturday Night Live als er selbst ("What Up With That sketch") *2012: The Glee Project als Mentor *2012: Glee Live! at Radio City Music Hall *2012: Saturday Night Live als er selbst *2012-2014: The Talk als er selbst *2013: Bitter Party of Five *2014-2015: Hot in Cleveland (2 Folgen) *?: Julie’s Greenroom Diskografie Für Glee Alben *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 1 *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2011: Glee: The Music presents The Warblers *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *2011: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 *2012: Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *2013: Glee Sings the Beatles *2013: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 *2014: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes *2015: Glee: The Music, Homecoming *2015: Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry *2015: Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love *2015: Glee: The Music, Transitioning *2015: Glee: The Music, A Wedding *2015: Glee: The Music, 2009 *2015: Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True EPs *2010: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna *2010: Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals *2010: Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show *2013: The Quarterback (EP) *2013: A Katy or A GaGa (EP) *2013: Movin' Out (EP) *2014: New New York (EP) *2014: Bash (EP) *2014: Tested (EP) *2014: Opening Night (EP) *2014: The Back-Up Plan (EP) *2014: Old Dog, New Tricks (EP) *2014: The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (EP) Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Auszeichnungen *2010: Teen Choice Award - Choice TV: Male Scene Stealer (für Glee) *2010: Screen Actors Guild Award - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2010: AfterElton.com Gay People's Choice Awards - Favorite Breakout Actor *2010: AfterElton.com Visibility Awards - Favorite TV Actor *2011: Golden Globe Award - Best Supporting Actor in a Series, Miniseries or Motion Picture Made for Television (für Glee) *2011: Time-Magazine - Die 100 einflussreichsten Personen der Welt 2011 *2012: Teen Choice Awards - Choice TV Actor Comedy (für Glee) *2013: People's Choice Awards - Favorite TV Comedy Actor (für Glee) *2014: People's Choice Awards - Favorite Comedic TV Actor (für Glee) *2015: People's Choice Awards - Favorite Comedic TV Actor (für Glee) Nominierungen *2009: Satellite Award - Best Supporting Actor - Series, Miniseries or Television Film (für Glee) *2010: Primetime Emmy Awards - Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series *2010: Teen Choice Award - Choice Music: Group (für Glee) *2010: Emmy Award - Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2010: Satellite Award - Best Supporting Actor - Series, Miniseries or Television Film (für Glee) *2011: Screen Actors Guild Award - Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2011: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series *2011: Emmy Award - Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2011: Teen Choice Award - Choice TV: Male Scene Stealer (für Glee) *2011: Teen Choice Award - Choice Red Carpet Fashion Icon: Male *2012: People’s Choice Awards - Favorite TV Comedy Actor *2012: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2012: Teen Choice Awards - Fashion Icon: Male *2013: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2013: Teen Choice Awards - Choice TV Actor Comedy *2014: People's Choice Awards - Favorite On-Screen Chemistry (gemeinsam mit Darren Criss) (für Glee) Zitate *Mobbing:Vergesse nie und vergebe nie. Du erinnerst dich an ihre Namen, du erinnerst dich an ihre Adressen, du solltest dich an alles erinnern! Höre nicht drauf: Du weißt, Vergeben und Vergessen... das solltest du nie. Und eines Tages werden sie es bedauern, wenn du ihre Nummer auf Twitter oder sonstwo veröffentlichst. Du weißt, was sie dir angetan haben und du gibst es zurück. Das ist alles was ich dazu zu sagen habe. *''Mein Leben ist ein peinlicher Besuch vom Kindertisch, während auf einen Geschichtskanal gewartet wird.'' *''Oh, ich habe einen Streit mit dem L.A. Unified School District, weil ich diese Anrufe erhalte, dass meine Tochter schwänzt. In jeder Stunde der Nacht! Ich hatte zwei Anrufe an diesem Morgen und ich sagte immer wieder, dass ich keine Tochter habe. Ich bin 19! Die 90er waren verwischt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemanden geschwängert habe, als ich 2 war. Ich werde dieses Mädchen finden und sie in die Schule bringen."'' *geslushied zu werden: Es ist wie von einem Eisberg geohrfeigt zu werden *''Ich war in der High School, als High School Musical rauskam, also verachte ich es. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas mehr hasse. Außer so etwas wie einen Mörder'' *''Awardverleihungen waren einfach mein Ding.. ich habe Erinnerungen an meine Mutter, die in mich im Badezimmer hineingelaufen ist, während ich mit meiner Wolverine Actionfigur meine Oscars Dankesrede geübt habe.'' *''Schraubt euch das an, Kinder.'' *''Ich bin wahrscheinlich die männliche Version von Rachel Berry.'' *''Du weißt wie jedes Kind einen Film hat? Meistens ist es Arielle, die Meerjungfrau, aber meiner war Sister Act. Ich habe ihnen zwar nicht geglaubt, aber meine Eltern haben gesagt, dass ich Handtücher um meinen Kopf gewickelt habe und behauptete, ich wäre eine Nonne, während ich es angesehen habe.'' *''Ich werde für immer Single sein.'' *''Amber Riley hat mich auf dem Laufband gefilmt und es auf Twitter gestellt...'' *''Würdet ihr mir glauben, dass ich tatsächlich keinen Bedazzler besitze?'' *den Dreh als Schüler der Dalton Academy: Ich habe mich tatsächlich genauso gefühlt wie Kurt. Ich habe meine alten Freunde vermisst und neue Freundschaften geschlossen. Diese Warbler sind einfach so gut, großartig, talentiert & lustig... Ich werde sie schrecklich vermissen, aber ich freue mich zurück zu sein.. *den Dreh in New York: Es war gruselig. Manchmal war es wie ein Beatle zu sein, ein anderes mal war es so, als wärst auf einer öffentlichen Hinrichtung, wegen all diesen Schreien und du wusstest nicht ob es gut oder schlecht ist. *''Wenn du gut aussiehst, nenne ich es nicht stalken, sondern verfolgen. Stark verfolgen.'' *''Es ist lächerlich, wenn Leute starke Meinungen über dich haben wenn es um Dinge geht, die du nicht kontrollieren kannst.'' *''Ich bin sehr irisch, meine Familie sind alle Iren und St. Patrick's Day in unserem Haus ist sehr verrückt.'' *''Ich würde Dianna Agron als Cinderella casten, weil Dianna schön ist. Es ist schon widerlich wie schön sie ist.'' *''Nursie Jackie ist meine Lieblingsserie. Sie bringt mich so sehr zum Lachen, sodass die Polizei zu mir gekommen ist und gedacht hat, dass ein Tier missbraucht wird.'' *''Es ist egal wie alt ich werde, ich werde mich immer wie ein fünfjähriges Kind verhalten, welches starkes ADHS und einen Watschel im Disneyland hat.'' *[[Kristin Chenoweth]]: Sobald sie herkam, war ich wie, ihr wisst, ständig wie: "Oh hi, Kristin! Hi... ich bin dein größter Fan... wir hören uns genau gleich an." *''Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich auf Tour an einem Abend in meinen GaGa Schuhen hinfallen werde und ich hoffe, dass es eine YouTube Sensation wird.'' *''Jedes Mal wenn du eine Kussszene filmst, musst du wahrscheinlich sechzehn oder achtzehn Mal küssen, weil sie von diesem Winkel vier brauchen, vier von diesem Winkel, vier von diesem Winkel, vier von diesem Winkel - ich weiß nicht warum sie dort unten sind - vier von diesem Winkel... es ist nie nur eine.'' *''Ich könnte nie im Leben rappen. Ich schaffe es noch nicht einmal Geschenke zu wickeln.'' *''Glee handelt von einem High School Glee Club, so ähnlich wie ein Showchor, der ähm... etwas Hilfe benötigt. Sie sind schrecklich. Schrecklich, wie schrecklich. Schreck-lich. Schrecklich, schrecklich, schrecklich. Habe ich erwähnt, dass sie schrecklich sind?'' *''Das einzige Gerücht, das es je über mich gab, war dass ich von einem Obstwagen überfahren wurde.'' *''Ich bin taub, ich habe keine Stimme, ich glaube ich habe meine Jungfräulichkeit irgendwo da draußen verloren... *''Ich mochte es Push It zu performen. Wir waren nach der Performance alle schwanger. Trivia *Er praktiziert Sai (oder auch Saigabel ist eine Waffe aus Okinawa, die unter anderem im Karate Verwendung findet). *Er hat eine jüngere Schwester namens Hannah, welche an Epilepsie leidet. *Er hat ein blaues Auto. *Er ist irischer Abstammung. *Seine Eltern kommen aus Irland. Sein Vater ist Hausmeister und seine Mutter Krankenschwester. *Er ist ein großer "Harry Potter"- und "Starkids"-Fan, die bekannt für ihre Harry Potter Parodien wie "A Very Potter Musical" sind. Sein Co-Star Darren Criss gehört zu den Schauspielern der Starkids und schreibt Lieder für diese Produktion. *Er liebt "Wicked" und "RENT sowie die Serie "Downtown Abbey". *Seine Schauspielkollegen aus Glee sind der Meinung, dass er der amüsanteste von ihnen allen ist. *Er liebt Diet Coke. *Seine Lieblings-Shop ist Target. *Chris hat drei Jahre Französischunterricht gehabt. *Er denkt, dass er wie Pinocchio aussieht. *Er kann von der Sonne nicht braun werden, er bekommt davon eher Sommersprossen oder Verbrennungen. *Chris ist ein Countertenor. *Er ist der Jüngste im Glee Cast. *Er war für drei Wochen auf dem College, bevor er Glee beitrat. *Er war schon vor Glee ein großer Fan von Ryan Murphys Arbeit. *Für alle Außenseiter, die an der Schule unter ihren Mitschülern leiden, ist Colfer inzwischen eine starke Stimme geworden (hauptsächlich auf die USA und Großbritannien bezogen). *Er hat einen sehr vielfältigen Stimmumfang: seine niedrigste, bekannte Note ist ein A2 und seine höchste Note ein Bb5. *Zu seinem engeren Freundeskreis zählen Kristin Chenoweth, Ashley Fink, Amber Riley, Lea Michele, Kevin McHale, Cory Monteith und Darren Criss. *Sein erstes Wort war "Oprah". *Er hätte nichts dagegen zusammen mit Lea Michele "Wicked" aufzuführen, solange er die Rolle der "Guylinda" übernehmen könnte. *Er kann das ASL (A'merican '''S'ign 'L'anguage) Alphabet. *Er ist 1,78 m groß. *Er ist ein Schlafwandler. *Er trägt das Parfüm "Rain" von Marc Jacobs, auch wenn es eigentlich für Frauen gedacht ist. **Jenna Ushkowitz und Darren Criss haben ebenfalls erwähnt, dass sie das Parfüm verwenden würden. *Er wurde am Ende der Middle School zu Hause unterrichtet, um dem Mobbing an seiner Schule zu entkommen. *Er war der zweite aus dem Glee Cast, der eine Million Follower auf Twitter erreichte, die erste war ea Michele. *Er und Kevin McHale zogen sich während der Glee Live Tour 2011 bei den Mädchen um, mit der Begründung, dass es bei den Jungs stinken würde. *Vor dessen Tod war Chris sehr gut mit Cory befreundet, was so weit ging, dass Chris eine Woche lang nicht twitterte und die Signiertour für sein Buch "Land of Stories: The Enchantress Returns" aufschob, um sich um Lea zu kümmern, weshalb er es auch verpasste, den Glee´s Teen Choice Award entgegen zu nehmen. Außerdem lud er ein Foto auf Instagram hoch, mit den Worten "Love and miss you, buddy" und benutzte sein Google + um Cory an dem Abend der '''The Quarterback-Folge Tribut zu zollen. *Er gewann bei der "Hollywood Game Night", moderiert von Jane, 6.000 $, die er an die "Make a Wish Foundation of America" spendete. *Zusammen mit dem Rest des Casts ist er besessen von den "Real Housewives"-Serien und gab Ryan Murphy die Idee, NeNe Leakes für die Rolle der Rozz zu wählen. *Während des Drehs von We Got the Beat, verletzte er sich und wurde schnellstens in ein Krankenhaus gebracht, das "für alle Lebensbereiche offen" war. *Ignoranz und Anrufzeiten regen ihn auf. *Sein Lieblingsschimpfwort ist "sh*t". *Er meinte, dass, wenn der Himmel existiert, er denkt, dass Gott ihm sagen würde: "Don't listen to them; you get to come in too (Hör nicht auf sie; du kommst auch rein)". Ryan stimmte zu, dass nicht toppen zu können. *Chris und sein Freund, Will, adoptierten die Welpen, Cooper und Fitzgerald. Quelle Quelle 2 Videos thumb|left|150px|left thumb|right|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6 Kategorie:Homosexuelle Darsteller Kategorie:Drehbuchautoren Kategorie:Crew